Her Royal Highness Princess Peach
by amyltrer
Summary: Phobos has some....image problems....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own ANY character of W.I.T.C.H.

**Her Royal Highness Princess Peach**

It was a normal, sunny day in Heatherfield and the girls had their day off. Will, Irma, Taranee and Cornelia were at the Silver Dragon, as the school classes were finally over. Caleb was somewere in the attic, and by the crashes and bangs echoing they could tell he was training with the sword.

Yan Lin was in the kitchen preparing the sushi, and some kind of chinese speciality made of raw meat that Hay Lin declared delicious. Taranee, however, wasn't very eager to try it.

Finally after a few more thuds, Caleb came tripping down the stairs with a sword in his hand and his leg cripped into a bucket.

" _Beware the mighty warrior_! " chimed Irma with her usually sarcasm.

" _Keep it that way, and you'll beat all Phobos army_!" joined Cornelia

Caleb just glared and sighed in annoyance as he pulled out his leg out of the bucket.

" _Have you seen Blunk lately_? "

" _I think you'll find him in the trash bins_ "!

Hay Lin and her grandmother come in bringing an ornated food trail.

" _I've brought you sushi and baozi. I's a traditional chinese food. I hope you'll enjoy_."

Taranee stared untentatively at the raw fish bowl and felt her stomach roll.

xXx

The sky of Meridian was dark and clouded and lightnings flashed across it.

Through the narrow corridors of the castle small, hurried steps could be heard and one who could see in the dark could see the little green creature groping for an escape.

" _Bad idea…bad, bad idea…._ " Blunk wished for the umptieenth time not to have entered the castle.

A series of louder steps and a distinctive huss resound not far behind him.

" _Find the passsling and kill it!…. And bring the pouch to me!_ "

" _Yes lord Cedric! _"

Blunk stared at the little leather pouch that was hanging on his neck. He had snatched it from a convey that was transporting the grains and other food stolen from the villagers to the castle's granary.

Blunk had initially crep into a carload to get something to eat, but instead of food, he only found jwelleries and this pouch into a carved golden box. So, he took some rings and this, as he figured it might be something of great importance, as it was placed among gold and gems. Cedric's worry about the item confirmed his inkling.

He ducked behind a pillar as the guard passed without seeing. If there had been a hole in the floor they would've got straight in it. Irma was right when she said that Phobos should give an IQ test to his guards before hiring them.

He waited until was sure no one was around, and continued his groping, until he reached a bifurcation.

On one of the way he could see lights, and his nose told him it was heading towards the kitchens. Blunk smiled. Looks like he won't turn back hungry.

To his luck, the kitchens were deserted and there were enough food around. As he was chewing a steak he heard steps approaching. Blunk quickly darted his eyes across the room to find a hiding spot, and since there was none he climbed a pillar and stood still.

The source of noise turned out to be a servant. He took a large cup, carved in gold and adorned with gemstones, placed it on the table below Blunk and poured a crimson liquid in it. Blunk pried off as the servant was busy gathering the requested food on the trail. The large leather cord slipped over his head and the pouch felt into the cup with a splash. That made the servant to spun around, but he saw nothing.

He stared around the hall and sighed. " _Damn rats!_".

Then he took the trail with the cup on it to his master, Prince Phobos of the Meridian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **any** character from W.I.T.C.H.

It is my first fanfic and English is my second language. I'm not fishing for reviews, but please, NO FLAMES!!!

To **Celestial Dragon Rider**: Thanks for the support! Here you are. This chapter contains some humor.

**Chapter 2**

Prince Phobos stared dissatisfied at his second-in-command, who was curently in his human form as he took a sip from the cup. Nothing was in the kind lately. The Rebels were gaining power, the Guardians crushed his latest attempt to conquer Infinite City, Elyon kept annoying him with her drawning and the foolish way she used her new-found magic powers, and now Cedric failed his task. Again. He scolded at the last thought. How could you lose a small, apparently worthless object with a whole legion of soldiers at your aid ? Cedric somehow managed it.

He scowled as he took another sip. What was that thing? It tasted like slops with ash! Phobos made a mental note to throw the kitcheners in the dungeon.

" _Have you found the passling_?"

" _The guardsss are looking for it, my lord! You will have it soon!_"

" _And I want you to take care of the fools that lost it!_"

Cedric chuckled darkly. " _I have already done it, my master!... What contained that pouch? I suppose it is harmfull…._"

Phobos stared at him for a moment, before answering.

" _The ash of a Mogriff's heart. It is not really harmfull, but it's very rare. It was for… my magic laboratory. It is said that it can change your appearance. Very useful._ "

" _But you can use a glow spell to alter your image._"

Phobos smirked. " _A glow spell lasts few days and it can be easily broken. But the ash's effects are… unlimited, and cannot be removed with any magic!_" the prince added as he took another sip.

Cedric nodded. " _And in what way it changes?_"

The prince fingered idly a blonde lock. " _No one knows exactly. It's very little known about the Mogriff's heart ash. And I've miseed the opportunity to study it further. Thanks to you!_" he roared.

Phobos made another attempt to drink but he cringed as he tasted the sourly liquid. He stared angry at the cup and threw it at Cedric. The shapeshifter ducked and the cup flew above his head hitting the wall with a thud and landing on the floor in shatters.

Cedric briefly flashed his eyes over the gloden flinders and crimson drops scatterd and sighed. Phobos was in one of his moods.

" _I want that pouch!_" Phobos boomed.

He made a bow to his master and strode towards the huge, ornated doors.

" _And Cedric, …_."

" _Yesss my lord?_"

" _Throw the kitcheners in the dungeons. All of them!_"

" _It will be done._" Cedric made another bow and left the throne hall.

First the Heart of Candrakar and now the one of a Mogriff. Whose heart Phobos will want next. "_What a heartily faggot!_" the snake-man thought as he strolled through the maze of corridors of the castle.

xXx

Phobos sat up unmoved among his rose Whisperers, trying hard to keep his smile. On the inside, he was boiling. Like his day wasn't bad enough, now come this….

" _Stand still, Phobos! I'm almost done!_" Elyon's voice chimed behind a huge drawing plate.

" _It's about the time. If I don't sit down soon I'll catch roots_." He muttered under his breath.

" _Did you said something, bro?_"

" _Take your time Elyon. It haven't been so long._"He gave her one of his sweetest fake smilles. _Only two bloody hours_, Phobos groaned mentally.

" _I can't wait to finish the portrait._" The girl resumed to her screetch-scratch work.

" _Me too._"

It was the most sincere replica he had ever given to his sister.

"_It's almost ready_" She turned the drawing-plate to him and he retained a scowl. The portrait looked somewhat…. girlish, Elyon coloured his hair in a showy shade of orange and drew flowers in his locks.

"_Do you like it?_"

He lied, as usual.

The Roses started their whisper, as Cedric came in, bowing in front of them.

" _Do you bring news?_" Phobos asked casual. Elyon stopped for a moment, staring at the newcome.

" _As good as they can be, my lord. The people are happy with your sister's reign and the lands are blessed with abundance_."

Phobos couldn't retain a smile as he flashed a glare to his servant. He knew well that the truth was exactly the opposite.

Cedric stared at his master pose, and guessed his hidden annoyance. Posing for Elyon's drawing was the second on Phobos most-hated-things list. The first were the Guardians. So he held his master's glare and smiled back.

None of them was aware of the shocked stare of Elyon as she watched them. _Hmm…_, The princess got an idea.

xXx

Elyon was the highlight of the ball. Everyone was talking about their newfound princess. And only about her. It was infuriating Phobos to be cast in his little sister's shadow. He watched impassive the crowd of guests from his throne dais. Elyon was somewhere among them. He closed his eyes and tried to relax a little. Relaxation was something Phobos hadn't got lately. But his moment of peace didn't last much.

" _Phobos!_" The Prince almost fell off his throne in shock. He spun around to see Elyon at his side, with her most annoying puppy-look on her face.

" _Do you like my dress?_"She made a whirl, causing the frills of her pink laced dress to brush over his face. _She used again to much lavender perfume_ Phobos thought . He almost sneezed.

" _It is wonderful, sister_." Trying not to sound bored.

" _Why don't you come to dance with us?_" She pointed at her companions, two beautifully young brunettes." _They taught me how to dance. And they are so charming. Don't you think they're ravishing?_" she added with a sly smile.

Phobos stared at her, briefly contemplating to knock her down the stairs. No, he had to drain her powers first.

" _Of course_." He sat up airily and followed his sister in the crowd, keeping a distance from the girls.

Phobos knew better how "_charming_" they were. The girls were some hundred-year-old witches, and in their true form, they were anything but beautiful. _Little sister meets the familly,_ he thought.

Elyon frown as she noticed his retain.

Walking without looking around, Phobos felt something bumping into him, and heard the sound of metal hitting the floor and a crash of plates. That was followed by giggles and chuckles and he looked up to see his sister snickering and then at the servant who had grew pale of fear.

He had no time to do or say something as the voice of his second startled him again. Cedric made his customary bow, and took stock of Phobos from head to toe.

The Prince stared down at his sauce smeared robes. That explained the smirking from the shapeshifter's face, which faded as Phobos gave him one of his icy glares. He turned to his sister, who was still chuckling.

" _If you excuse us Elyon, we would like to retire_."

" _You'll miss the dessert._"

" _Apparently I won't_." as he stared down at his clothes. " _Come Cedric._"

The princess watchced them as they departed and shook her head.

xXx

" _So, have you found the rebel's location?_"

" _Not yet, but our men traced them to the cliffs. We are close_."

Phobos wasn't angry, as he was expecting the answer. His soldiers were too dumb to find those blasted rebels so quick.

" _I had enough of this riot. I want them dead for once! All of them!_"

" _As you wish!_"

" _How was Elyon's ball? I heard she met Higrida and Zirche. She doesn't know about them, does she?_" Cedric tried to change the subject.

The prince gave him a cold stare. " _I'd rather kiss you than have those slugs around_" he wasn't aware that Cedric wasn't the only one who heard him.

On the corridor, not to far behind them someone gasped terrified.

His hand reached instinctively for a blonde strand.

" _Eww…. What is this?..._" he frown as his fingers met something sticky. The villain gasped in horror as he noticed that his long tresses were dipped in saucy juice. And they smelled like strawberry jelly.

Cedric bit his tongue not to laugh at the stupor and disgust that layed on his master's face.

" _Looks like you're going to visit the pools tonight._"

Phobos was much too furious to hear his wit. Cedric figured that angering the prince further could have rather unpleasant consequences, so he shut his mouth. The pair reached Phobos quarters and Cedric bowed as he turned to leave.

" _Cedric!_" the prince shouted, before entering his chamber.

" _Yes master?_"

" Have _you sent the kitcheners to the dungeons as I requested?_"

The blonde man nodded. "_New ones were hired to replace them. Why?_"

" _Do it again!_"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any character from W.I.T.C.H. !

**Thanks from reviews!**

To **Strayphoenix** : I've vot the idea while watching some cortoons.

Blunk jumped into the portal landing in the world on the other side….. straight into Heatherfield's garbage pit.

"_Home sweet home_". The passling gazed happily at the paradise of trash surrounding him, and started sccurying for some food scraps. His nose detected a familiar scent and he gripped tightly it's source.

" _Aaahhhhh… What the…?!_" Irma's shock turned into annoyance as she stared at the green lumpy creature drapped around her leg. " _Let go of me!_ " She shook him off her leg throwing him inches away. Blunk looked up

to see a very irate Irma staring back at him.

"_My shoes aren't eatable, you whelp!_"She sneered at him.

The passling smilled. "_Blunk hungry…"_

Irma sighed, the turned around and shouted " _Caleb, I found your …… friend! Or rather he found my shoe_ " she mutterd under her breath, staring at her toes that were jutting out through the hole in the fabric.

Caleb come form behind a thash pile accompanied by Cornelia and Taranee.

" _Where have you been? I've been searching for you all day_."

" _Blunk in Meridian… Blunk has news…._"

" _I have some news too. We're poking around this trash pit for hours, and I smell just like your green friend."_ Cornelia complained, sniffing a blonde strand of hair.

" _I vote for a shower_ ." said Taranee.

As she listened them, Irma had an idea. Since she was the Water Guardian, she might grant their wish. She focused on the water duct beneath them , which burst into an artesian spring. However, she miscalculated the distance and the water sprinkles soaked her as well. Four burning glares ( Taranee's one litterary) were pointed at her. She gave them a sheepish smille. " _Irma sorry…_"

"_Next time use the drinkable water duct._" sneered Taranee as she wringed the dirty menage water out from her shirt.

xXx

The Prince has not slept well that night. He had ceaslessly stirred in his sleep, and the servants who crossed the halls near his quarters heard screams and crashings. Nothing unusual in the castle.

Phobos opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the marble floor, cold against his cheek. He blinked, bewildered for a moment, then rose up. The movement was so brusque, that he entangled in his rich silk robes and felt back on the floor with a thud. He cringed in pain as he hit the stone, but something else made him to gape.

Phobos caught a gilmpse of himself in the shiny, polished marble. His clothes were torn, tattered. His left-half side was naked, the robes fabric hanging loosely around his waist. His hair was disheveld, the chest vines tangled. He looked and felt like being stepped by a herd of mufflons. He hoped that no early servant will came in. Not that Phobos wasn't in mood to kill somebody, but he lacked those lately. This time he managed to rose up on his feet without tripping on his robes, and headed for the mirror. It showed him an even more sorry appearance than he previously thought. He sighed and started brushing his hair, disentangeling the strands.

He could have used magic but he heard it can damage the hair, and he certainly didn't want to risk the beauty of his locks. So he spent a few hours before his hairdo was back to normal.

xXx

Phobos stood on his throne dais awiting for the breakfast. On the floor stood the remains of some servants who mentally grumbled about their Prince who took breakfast in the afternoon. His stomach started churning and rumbling. " This is death by starvation! " He thought. ( Not like he wouldn't deserve it.)

At a certain point in his brooding the double doors of the hall opened and Cedric came through with a food trail. One of the Prince's eyebrows lifted, as he gaped at his second.

" _I don't recall assigning you at the kitchen staff. Where are the servants?"_

Cedric gave him a dumb stare. " _You threw them into dungeons. Remember?_" He placed the trail on the long table, in front of his master.

Phobos gave a disgusted look to the offal-looking things from the bowls, but the hunger he felt made him take a browny piece of steak and, after he cautiously examinated the item, bite from it. The thing tasted like raw meat. He spat it immediately.

" _I want the wreth that cooked this filth to rot in dungeons forever!_" The Prince screamed with all his rage.

Cedric sighed.

" _I bring news. The Rebels have intercepted yet another of our food transports!_" He instinctively prepared himself to duck any item that would be thrown at him. Fortunately the Prince had nothing near at hand, but this new gave him the same gall taste the meat did.

" _Don't stay here! Go and do something!_ " On the other side, when he had nothing within reach to throw at his second , when this reported a new failure, Phobos would blast energy balls, and those were much more painfully than being hit with some plate. He looked about to create one just now, sparklings shinning from his fingertips, and Cedric bowed and left the hall before his master could gather the dark energy bolt in his hand.

Yes, he really must do something about it, he mused as he strolled the maze of corridors. The failures happened more often than lately, and so Phobos energetic outbursts. He heard about some potions made on Earth, that could calm down even the most paranoid creature. Yes, the tranquilisants.

In his pace, he remembered something. He turned back, slowly opening one door and poking his head in. The food was scatterd on the floor, and Phobos stood in a very un-dignified pose, with elbows on the table and his head resting on his arms. For a moment, Cedric thought he was crying.

A barely whispered voice startled the Prince.

"_Masster…_" Phobos looked up to see the his second half covered behind the ajared door.

"_How long am I to stay in the dungeons?_" The shapeshifter closed the door just in time to block the shinning blast that flew at him.

Sorry for the eventual spelling mistakes.


End file.
